Unseen Intruder
Unseen Intruder est le thème des Ruines de Bresha. Son titre est une allusion au sous-titre de l'épisode 2: l'envahisseur invisible. Composé par Naoshi Mizuta et chanté par l'artiste américaine Aimee Blackshleger de Dagmusic, les paroles illustrent les sentiments qu'a ressenti Alyssa, suite aux évènements de la Purge. Paroles :Entwine the design :Make me into a higher being :Enzymes in real time, rebirth :Insight to a better plan :Take command :Entwine the design :Make me into a higher being :Insight to a better plan, rebirth :See it all come to life :Make the wrongs right :A place in my heart, a place in my mind :A prayer for the souls that are running out of time :A fight to live, it's a fight to breathe :It's the only way to be, you be you and I'll be me :Wakin' up in a world where the warriors reign :The pressures of life drive you literally insane :Don't be ashamed of your race or the place that you're from :Stand strong 'til the end :'Til the battle of the world is won :Can't stop, won't stop 'til the day that it's done :The enemy's always there, let 'em come, let 'em come :Who am I? :What am I here for? :All these questions appear and barge down the door :I was here and there at a time then lost :Everyday I tell myself I won't die without a cause :Be bold I say... be bold :You don't really have to do what you've always been told :Laws of old, share the gold :Find the truth of life unfold :Entwine the design :Make me into a higher being :Insight to a better plan, rebirth :See it all come to life :Make the wrongs right :People of the light, come out, stand tall :Be strong through the night, come one, come all :Warriors stay loud, stay proud :Don't shroud the features you are blessed with :Don't confine or define the reality we're all left with :Making new lines :Entwine the design :Make your light shine :Enzymes in real time, watch your soul unwind :I walk through the terrain where the ashes were before :See it all come to life :Now I know what the rain was for :Now is the time :Today is a new day :No shadows of doubt, all has been done away :A feeling washes over me :Make me into a higher being :Wash away this anguish I am feeling :Wash away the strife, keep me in the light :Until I am reborn, don't let me slip into the night :Give me the strength to carry on :Show me the place where I belong, right the wrong :Insight to a better plan :Take control, take command :Entwine the design :Make me into a higher being :Enzymes in real time, rebirth :Insight to a better plan :Take command :Entwine the design :Make me into a higher being :Insight to a better plan, rebirth :See it all come to life :Make the wrongs right Vidéos Détails supplémentaires *Les versions internationales de Final Fantasy XIII-2 ont droit à une version instrumentale du titre, avec pour uniques paroles: Time Traveler. en:Bresha Ruins#Music Catégorie:Chansons